Akira Yuki
Akira Yuki is the main protagonist of Sega's fighting game series Virtua Fighter and the mascot of Sega's fighting games. In the Super Smash Bros. Series, he has appeared as a DLC Mii costume in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS & Wii U and later as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Story Virtua Fighter Bājíquán is one of the foremost Chinese martial arts. During the Second World War, the Japanese army developed their own techniques to improve their infantry's fighting ability. Akira Yuki is the grandson of the man who developed these techniques. Akira serves as the assistant instructor at Yuki Budokan (his family's dojo), and is known to be hot-blooded and impulsive by nature. He also can be naive and intemperate. After completing his training under his grandfather's tutelage at the age of 23, he went on a quest to test his abilities. Two years later, when he got word of the 1st World Fighting Tournament, he decided to enter and test his abilities. Virtua Fighter 2 Akira is the only person to whom the ultimate martial art of Bājíquán is handed down. Realizing that the last time he lacked experience; Akira is now testing the results of last year's training and practice. During the last Tournament, Akira was a bit too "enthusiastic" and his attitude was met with much disapproval. He was defeated and humiliated by Kage, and now he bears a grudge against him. Virtua Fighter 3 Realizing that he lacked experience from his failure to win the First World Fighting Tournament, Akira went through rigorous training to prepare himself for the Second World Fighting Tournament. Akira returned home, with the second tournament trophy. Yet as he was about to proclaim his victory, his grandfather told him, "Don't flatter yourself. You haven't mastered anything yet." In order to answer the question, "What is true strength?," Akira resolved to fight in the tournament once more. On the Third World Fighting Tournament, Akira’s main intentions were to show his grandfather and himself "true strength". Virtua Fighter 4 After Akira failed to win the tournament, he went back to Japan and told his grandfather about the disappointing results. With further encouragement from his grandfather, Akira decides to continue his training in the mountains. This time, Akira trained harder than ever, while trying to understand exactly what "true power" really is. However while training, Akira received an invitation for the 4th world tournament. Akira decides to join the tournament to test out the new skills he had learned and try to find the "real" power within him. Virtua Fighter 5 After losing to Kage-Maru in the Fourth World Fighting Tournament, Akira returned to the mountains to train harder than ever before. He began to doubt his previous training and could not understand how he had been defeated. One day he caught sight of a leaf floating downstream and he held his breath as it spun easily around a boulder, avoiding it neatly, and continuing on in the flow. He suddenly understood that he had been resisting the flow and he resumed his training with renewed confidence. Soon after, he decided to join the Fifth World Fighting Tournament. "Now I should be able to hold my own and more against him." Game Appearances ''Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies'' Akira appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Jacky Bryant. }} Category:SEGA Category:Sega Characters Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Virtua Fighter Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Main Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive (Series) Category:Namco X Series Category:Assist Trophies